2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
'Earth '''is the third planet from the Sun and the home of humans (''Homo sapiens). After a massive solar flare (with an unprecedented amount of neutrinos) caused the Earth's core to heat up its temperature so high, the crust of the Earth became unstable which caused the Earth to be ended in 2012. After the apocalypse ended, the Earth was flooded completely with 1500 meters of water and all of its continents (except Africa) were destroyed. When time was reset to year AD 1, the floodwaters from the tsunamis began to recede and the state of Africa has risen. The planet had Africa and other continents rose up before the film ended. History Background In 2009, the Earth is seen when the Sun shines on it and is seen to be watched by other planets, including Saturn. The Earth is then hit by a massive solar flare with a huge amount of neutrinos, but its magnetic field protected the planet from the Sun's UV rays. Unfortunately, the core of the Earth got heated up by the neutrinos which were causing a physical reaction and have mutated into a kind of nuclear particle, then suddenly react like microwaves. 2009 Solar Flare The events of the 2009 Solar Flare caused the temperature of the Earth's core to heat up its temperature so high, it caused the Earth's crust to destabilize. Astrophysicist Dr. Satnam Tsurtani and geologist Dr. Adrian Helmsley discovered this and reported it to the government of USA that this would cause a chain of natural disasters. In 2012, the Earth's crust was destabilizing as the Subterranean crust was increasing at a rapid rate much faster than anticipated. The Earth's magnetic fields have decreased by more than 80% within the last 48 hours. With only two days till the 2012 apocalypse begins, the people who were chosen to board the Arks (which were secretly built to ensure humanity survives) evacuated at once. 2012 apocalypse Soon the apocalypse started on December 21, 2012, several earthquakes of unprecedented strength wrecked several cities all across the globe and volcanoes engulfed areas in several countries around the world, including supervolcanoes. During that day, the sky turned from normal blue to a dusty orange with clouds covering several areas across the globe in the aftermaths of the earthquakes. The Earth's crust finally began to shift at 1.22 degrees and then, gigantic tsunamis at 1500 meters, triggered by the corresponding quakes, were going to flood the entire planet with several feet of water. The crust had shifted by almost 23 degrees to the South West and the Earth's poles have reversed their magnetic fields as the South Pole is now in Wisconsin while the North Pole's new location is unknown, possibly somewhere in the Indian Ocean or what was left of the Bay of Bengal Aftermath After the apocalypse ended and time was reset to year AD 1, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis started to recede and the entire African continent had risen up, allowing the 2012 survivors to begin a new life there. The Earth is shown from space, showing a new completely different landscape where Africa and other continents have risen and the Humans is on the blink of Extinction Trivia * The Earth Crust Displacement theory is based on the fictional significance of the Mayan Long-Count Calendar. * Earth's population was around 7 billion in late 2012, there are now more than 400,000 people who survived the 2012 disaster which is now left of Earth's human population. External Links * Earth at Wikipedia Category:Locations